Many Facets
by Wotcher-Tonks
Summary: The 100 Pairing Challenge. Now Playing: Lily Luna and Lysander: "Her hair was falling all over her face, which was flushed with excitement and cheap Firewhiskey. He looked away."
1. Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange

**Written for the 100 pairing challenge on HPFC. Updates may be infrequent or many, depending on my other projects.  
**

* * *

_Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange_

Bellatrix took a special pride in how skilled she was in the seductive art of torture. She did it because it was a fierce kind of ecstasy to inflict pain.

But only once, just once, had she done it out of pure jealousy.

The filth had been sent to the dungeons, and the Mudblood was hers to dispose of.

How pretty she was; even though she looked terrified, there was still a grim fire of determination in her brown eyes.

And the fire lapped at Bellatrix as she made the Mudblood scream with Crucio, and the Mudblood screamed for the other filth.

How loved she was; the way the Blood Traitor looked at her!

Love.

Bellatrix had never known love- just wild attraction.

The Mudblood's fire had sparked something in Bellatrix.

Something she had never known-

but instead of fanning the spark, she drew out her silver dagger.

It gleamed in the light, glittered as Bellatrix planned the next hurt.

_If I can't have her, I'll make it so nobody else can either._

* * *


	2. Ginny Weasley and Lee Jordan

It was just such a cliche.

Surely Lee Jordan, prankster extraordinaire and the brains behind many a Weasley scheme, could be more original than _that_. Merlin's saggy undershorts! He was way more creative than that.

Honestly, falling in love with his best friends' little sister? The cheesiness was almost revolting!

It had all started when he saw her at the Yule Ball. She was wearing dark green robes, obviously second-hand, but who cared, when the striking contrast of emerald and flame made her look as though she was glowing?

She was obviously besotted with Harry Potter. Fred and George had made so many jokes about it, but she still blushed furiously whenever he was mentioned by them, or anyone.

Lee was too good-natured to resent Harry for it. Harry didn't even notice her obvious admiration, and he was so kind to Ginny that Lee couldn't begrudge him.

The twins left Hogwarts abruptly, and there was nothing stopping Lee from chatting her up. Of course, she had a boyfriend, but that she was still in love with Harry was Hogwart's worst-kept secret.

Lee could only imagine how it would feel if Ginny loved him.

He talked to her sometimes that year. She was the only person he told that year about how he was responsible for the infamous Niffler Incident. And he was greatly rewarded by the peals of laughter she gifted him with. Then she grew serious, and told Lee that she had 'a bit of an idea' that she could use his help on. It turned out that the twins weren't the only Weasleys skilled in the art of practical jokes.

So they became friends, but she had a boyfriend, and she was in love with Harry Potter.

After the war, he found someone who he really truly loved, more than he had loved Ginny. And she loved him back. So it all ended happily ever after.

This time, though, Lee didn't mind the cliche.

* * *

** A/N: I love Lee Jordan. If you want to hear about the Niffler Incident, try my oneshot- Lee and the Nifflers. Ok, self-promotion over. :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

Ch. 3- Many Facets

Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

"-so, I think that definitely proves their existence. I mean, it's photographic evidence from a quite credible source in the magizoology field. There are three pictures, and all three clearly show a male Nargle performing the Ceremony of the Blooming Snappercrills."

Bloody hell. Two years into their relationship, and he never grew tired of this. For some odd reason, it fascinated him. _She_ fascinated him.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

He struggled for a moment. He knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him, but that didn't stop him from feeling rather nervous about the whole thing. Finally, he found the right words.

"You," he began, "Are undeniably strange."

Luna looked shocked. Damn! That was _not _the right way to begin. More words came to him. Maybe he could salvage this after all.

"And undeniably special. I love you for it."

He dug in his pocket, pulled out the box, and dropped it on the floor. _Smooth_. He picked it up and opened it.

A slender ring lay inside. It had a small diamond in the center that sparkled in the candlelight. The inside inscription read- _To my light, my life, my love. I'm yours. -DM. _

"Will you marry me,Luna?" he asked. Her unshed tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Of course, Draco," she said, and slid the ring onto her finger.


	4. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy

Ch. 4 Many Facets

_Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

Pansy was rather like a barnacle, Draco decided. Short, thin-skinned, and attached to him stronger than a Permanent Sticking Charm.

Or maybe she was more like a leech. She fixed herself on him and sucked attention in lieu of blood.

No, she was like a puppy, trotting after him as though he were her master. He shuddered at that thought.

_Ew._

He just couldn't get rid of her! It seriously impaired his love life, (which had been pretty much non-existent even before Pansy began fancying him.)

And for some reason, she was utterly convinced that he had a deep, undying passion for her.

Which he most certainly did not.

All he wanted from her was for her to leave him bloody alone!

He heard a piercing squeal.

"Drakie! Where are you?"

There was barely enough time to hide. . .


	5. Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 5:

_(Lily/Scorpius)_

Lily Potter had never felt like this before.

It was a slow fire, burning from the tips of her toes to the roots of her flame red hair.

It wanted to consume her, and almost did.

Rose stood nearby, quietly talking with Scorpius, her brand-new engagement ring sparkling on her pale fingers. They seemed utterly absorbed in each other, just the two of them in a little world of their own, unaware of the bitter girl watching them.

She doesn't deserve him, Lily thought angrily. Every time Scorpius smiled at Rose, it was like a dagger to Lily's heart.

She loved him so much.

The fire was jealousy. Burning tongues of jealousy were lapping at her heart.


	6. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory

**So sorry- I have been on a school related hiatus and am still slightly on one, but will still post, just slower. Merry Chrismahanukwanzakuh! **

_Cho/Cedric_

_

* * *

  
_

One day, and it hadn't quite hit her that he was dead.

_That's just silly. I _know_ he's waiting for me near my common room, laughing about the terrific joke. _

One week, and she realized that he was gone.

_He's dead. I'll never see him again- he's gone forever. _

One month, and she missed him.

_Everyday, I keep thinking of things I want to say to him, and I turn around, mouth open to speak, but no words come out because I realize- he's not there. _

One year, and she still missed him.

_People made fun of me for crying so much but I knew that what Cedric and I had was something that took most people a lifetime to find._

One lifetime, and she always loved him.

_I had a long life, but I never married- I was still waiting for that day when I would see Cedric again._


	7. James Potter II and Marie Fletcher

_James Potter II/ Marie Fletcher_

_(James Potter II/OC)  
_

* * *

James' dad had told him once that there was a curse that Potter men always fell in love with redheads.

James listened, disgusted, (he was only nine, after all) and his mum smacked his dad lightly on the arm.

Rubbing his arm, his dad said," I'm just joking, James."

James laughed, relieved, as his father told him that it was only a coincidence.

But when he was in his third year at Hogwarts, he knew that it was a real curse, because that was the year he became wholly infatuated with Victoire's best friend.

She was tall, funny, graceful, and James was smitten with her, and she was…redheaded.

And James was _sure_ the curse was real.


	8. Colin Creevey and Eloise Midgen

Eloise/Colin

Eloise and Colin had always been good friends.

Well, they had to be- Eloise's face deterred many, as did Colin's exuberance.

So they found solace in each other.

Eloise put up with Colin's extreme admiration of Harry Potter, and Colin put up with Eloise's constant insecurities about her acne.

And then she cursed it off, cursing her nose off in the process.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey clucked and scolded and lectured Eloise about less extreme ways of dealing with acne. Colin waited nervously outside, (Eloise refused to see him), and when she finally came out, hand over her nose, he ran up and hugged her.

"Don't, Colin," she said tearfully. "My, my nose."

Colin let go of Eloise and gently removed her hands from her face. Her acne was gone, and she looked _so_ different with her newly clear skin, but it was still the same clever, stubborn, Eloise. Her nose was a tiny bit off center- not that noticeable, but under his gaze she began to sob once more.

"Shhh…Shhh…" he whispered, and took her hands in his.

Kissing her on the tip of her nose, he said, "You've _always_ been lovely, Eloise."


	9. Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

It had been an arranged marriage, borne out of convenience and blood. But he did love her, even though the marriage was solely for their gain.

She knew, and she used it to her advantage.

"You'll do this to help me, won't you?" she'd ask, running a hand slowly down his back, letting her fingers trail tantalizingly.

Anything. He'd do anything for her once she did that, in the hope that one day, she'd love him back.

But she couldn't- she was beyond his reach, and that brought him back to earth everytime he saw her loving gaze directed at the Dark Lord.


	10. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

* * *

They watched him during tests.

They watched him during class.

They flicked their hair, preened, groomed for the split second when they would see him between Charms and History of Magic.

They gave their best efforts to snaring him, but they failed.

You see, Sirius was absolutely besotted with his best friend Remus, unbeknownst to the female population of Hogwarts.

Girls loved Sirius. Too bad Sirius didn't like girls.


	11. Luna Lovegood and Regulus Black

Luna Lovegood and Regulus Black

* * *

When she thinks of him, she thinks of autumn.

Warmth and fire, just like the falling leaves.

Yet somehow cold and still, hinting at darker days ahead.

His story (his _fall_) fascinates her, and everytime she hears it, she _falls_ a little bit more in love.


	12. Harry Potter and Severus Snape

Harry Potter and Severus Snape

* * *

"Stop it," he said, pushing the other man away. He panted, breathless from the kisses.

"You don't love me," he continued. "You love her eyes."

"That's not true," the other man replied. He moved to kiss Harry again, but Harry pushed him away once more.

"You don't love me," he repeated. "You love her eyes, not me."

Severus sighed. The he took his fingers and gently closed Harry's eyelids. Harry stood stock-still, eyes closed, but senses alive.

Severus drew Harry to him and kissed him passionately.

When they stopped, Harry leaned against the wall, gasping.

Severus smirked. "Told you."

* * *

Ah! Ican't believe I wrote Snarry! *struggles not to puke* and yet, in a way, I'm oddly proud of this.


	13. Alice and Frank Longbottom

a/n sorry for taking so long to update! :D I hope I managed to pull off Alice's voice without it becoming irritating.

* * *

Frank/Alice

She woke up. She had just been dreaming. About something. She couldn't remember, but it had the tone of a happy dream. It had been light. She was laughing. A blurry man had smiled at her and they kissed. She looked down at the crib below them. There was a child. It was the only thing that was clear in the dream.

She looked around her. She wondered where she was. She didn't really care. She forgot that she cared after a minute. There was a man in the bed next to her. He was sleeping. She wondered who he was. He looked like someone she knew. She felt happy when she looked at him, though she didn't know why.

Someone set a tray on the table next to her and helped her eat. They were nice and she smiled at them. They gave her a piece of gum. She ate it and put the wrapper in the drawer on the little table. There were a lot of wrappers. When there were fourteen of them the boy would come. And the woman.

There were fourteen today. She knew because the lady helped her count. She laid back and waited for the boy and the woman.

They came later. The boy looked at her. He looked sad. The woman looked at her. She looked sad. Alice wanted to ask them why they were sad. She tried but they didn't seem to understand her. She gave the boy the wrapper. It was pretty. She thought it might make him happy. He shoved it in his pocket. He gave her a hug and a kiss. Alice found she was crying. She didn't know why.

The man in the bed next to her greeted the boy and the woman. They hugged and kissed him. They sat and talked to Alice and the man. They talked for an hour. She didn't know what they said but they would smile at her. So she smiled back. The man smiled too. She liked his smile.

The man confused her. She didn't remember the confusion. There was something always at the tip of her tongue and the edge of her mind when she looked at him. There was something they shared but she didn't know what. It made her sad. She loved the man. He loved her. But every time Alice tried to talk it didn't work. He tried to talk but it didn't work. Something was broken. Alice wondered what. They used their eyes instead to talk. The man had nice eyes.

After the boy and the woman left Alice looked at the man. They said something to each other with their eyes. Once she understood it she forgot it. It was now far away, and only the dreams would bring it back.

The lady helped them up. They went for a walk.


	14. Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander

now that the school year is winding down, I'm slowly struggling out of my cocoon, lol. I have a few things written months ago that need to be posted, and I'm writing fresh things now too. Forgive me for my extended absence. :D

* * *

Lysander/Lily

"Oops!" she giggled, bumping into him. Really more staggering into him, as she was obviously intoxicated.

"Its fine," Lysander assured her. He looked her over. Her hair was falling all over her face, which was flushed with excitement and cheap Firewhiskey. He looked away.

"I heartily apologize for your incon-incon-trouble," she slurred out.

"Honestly, it's fine," he assured her, as she gazed upon him with drunken solemnity.

"Have you-have you seen Robert around?" she asked lazily.

"I think he was over there a minute ago."

"Thanks."

He watched her stumble over to Robert, who put an arm around her. Lysander felt his stomach flip in what felt like jealousy, but chalked down to the effects of Firewhiskey and too many Chocolate Frogs.

This was one box of Bott's he did not want to open.


End file.
